Zomulus - The Barbarian
=Appearance= Zomulus has "sullen green eyes" and a shaven bald head. a hairy chest and wearing whatever garb is typical for the land and culture in which Zomulus finds himself. At 6'0" and 210 lb (188 cm and 95 kg), Zomulus is muscular, with the agility and way of moving to that of a panther. His skin is frequently characterized as bronzed from constant exposure to the sun. OOC Zomulus was created by Anthony J. Bryant =Personality= Despite his brutish appearance, Zomulus uses his brain as well as his brawn. The Aquilonian is a talented fighter, but his travels have given him vast experience in other trades, especially as a thief; he is also a talented commander, tactician and strategist, as well as a born leader. In addition, Zomulus is able to recognize, or even decipher, certain ancient or secret signs and writings. Another noticeable trait is his sense of humor, He is a loyal friend to those true to him, with a barbaric code of conduct that often marks him as more honorable than the more sophisticated people he meets in his travels. Indeed, his straightforward nature and barbarism are constants in all his travels. Zomulus is a formidable armed and unarmed combatant. With his back to the wall so that he cannot be surrounded, Zomulus is capable of engaging and killing opponents by the score. Some of his hardest victories have come from fighting single opponents of inhuman strength: Zomulus is far from untouchable and has been captured several times but never as a result of martial failings. Some make bargains with dark things from damned corners of the world in pursuit of power. Some commune with nature, conjuring the powers of lightning and storms. Some see a problem and reach for the biggest weapon they can find, in the world of Hyboria, this is the Barbarian Zomulus. Master of melee combat, Zomulus isn't known for his subtlety. His survival in the dangerous world of Hyboria relies on his abilities with a diverse array of weapons. Zomulus weld’s everything from the usual axes and clubs—two at a time, as no true barbarian cowers behind a shield—to mighty two-handed Axe blades that Crom himself might struggle to lift. Zomulus has also learned the ways of the bow from his mother and a few throwing weapons tucked here and there for when things get dicey (or when someone makes the mistake of running, as running away from Zomulus is the surest way to die tired). Magic doesn't enter into this fierce fighter’s vocabulary. Magic, to Zomulus, is seeing what happens when you hit someone really hard, and when they disappear in a red spray, that's magic. Zomulus’s skills focus entirely on damage, and doing a lot of it to his enemies with all manner of sharp and blunt objects. Zomulus also favors light, or even cloth, armor, figuring there's no sense shuffling around in lots of heavy metal when you could be burying an axe in the other guy's face. Zomulus can best be summarized as “speak softly and carry a big stick, or possibly an entire tree.” As he favors one big weapon the Axe, as opposed to two smaller ones, and specializes in hitting a wide area around him, the better to clear out the teeming sea of oncoming foes so common in Hyboria. As early as level 20, Zomulus gained access to a stun combo. Stunning Punch, Stunning Clout, and, later, Stunning Strike set up the two-hander' hard hitting damage combos. Much like the barbarian, these combos aren't subtle, with delightful names like Butcher, Mangle, Slaughter, are for the most powerful and discriminating of barbarians, Annihilate. At level 24, gains Zomulus the ability to slam his opponents back and out of the way. From the basic Power Bash to the powerful Mighty Clobber, when Zomulus is in need of a breather—or likes to watch his enemies flail backward helplessly—will be well-satisfied. Even dodging won't work on this experienced barbarian, as the higher levels grant him combos that ruin his opponent's ability to evade damage. A Distracting Blow can be hard enough to deal with in a melee, but the Staggering Blow leaves opponents stumbling, easy prey for the cunning barbarian and his mighty Axe. Zomulus on occasion chooses to dual wield weapons, a trait he picked up from his father, which gains him abilities that focus on putting together a lot of hits, up to ten in a combo. In his Multi-hit line, a simple barrage of Reckless Blows grows with the warrior. The enterprising and persistent Zomulus can learn to unleash a Flurry of Steel, and that flurry becomes an Avalanche of Steel as they grow more powerful. The most powerful dual-wielding barbarians and Conquerors unleash Chaos Incarnate, wrecking their foes with a blur of blows, ruining all that come near. Provoking Zomulus with a weapon in each hand is foolish enough, but he also gains the ability to go berserk, and what begins as a Savage Rage grows into a Destructive Rage that makes the already formidable barbarian nigh-unstoppable. The dual-wielding path also has gained him the ability to Wreck his opponents' armor at Level 24, with outright ruining of their finery coming later on, the better to rip and tear the tender flesh beneath. At Higher-levels Zomulus does even more damage with nasty wounds that bleed over time, and with a lot of training and experience, at level 32 simple Jagged Cut becomes a Whirlwind Cut, wielding the mighty combo move known as “Blood-letter.” Zomulus, in other words, is a specialist in melee combat that enjoys two major pastimes: killing people and breaking things in a variety of fun and creative ways. Family Shepenupetu - Mother (Formerly Ajujo PVE Server now on Cimmeria) Stygian Ranger Titus Pollard - Father (Death Whisper PVP Server now on Cimmeria) Cimmerian Conqueror Takelot - Uncle (Mothers Brother) (Formerly Blue Steel PVP Server now on Cimmeria) Stygian Tempest of Set Kasaqa - Sister (Once called Jovanna) (Tyranny PVP Server now on Cimmeria) Stygian Herald of Xolti Vucorenus - Blood Uncle (Tyranny PVP Server now on Cimmeria)Aquilonian Guardian Kurunus - Blood Brother (Hyborea RP-PVP Server now on Cimmeria) Cimmerian Dark Templar http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/7804/zomuluspicture082tu5.png Friends Dezire the Bear Shaman (Initiated Zomulus into the Malleus Maleficanum Orenda the Healer (Priestess of Mitra) Lenniah the Ranger Leotie the Bear Shaman Blood Reaper the Conqueror Alisa The Conqueror Relationships Through painful experiences Zomulus has learned that love is a means of weakness and his defeat. As many times the only person to have enough power to defeat him has always been sharing a close intimacy and love for the woman who slept beside him. Being a lover of the beauty of women, He prefers to enjoy their friendship, personality, charm, and beauty, rather than their love which has turned on him like the nature of a Black Widow spider after she has known her mate in the past. Zomulus by his nature loves to flirt with beautiful women, but only in fun and because he likes to see the personality of a woman being charmed. Sworn Enemies The Pict Threat (Guild of Outlaws Terrorizing Hyborea) =History= Youth of Zomulus Born in the wild lands of Aquilona to the Stygian Ranger Shepenupetu (Ajujo (PVE Server)), and the Aqulonian/Cimmerian Conqueror Titus Pollard (Death Whisper (PVP Server)). As the descendant from Soldier and Rogue class Zomulus grew to inherit his mother’s skill with the Bow and Arrow, as well as her gifted ability to stalk in the shadows. From his Father he inherited his expert weapon skills, by 14 seasons his father’s ability in the art of duel welding swords was mastered on the fields in combat with Nemidian raiders. Because Zomulus was only 14 seasons and involved in intense warfare with the raiding Nemidain’s, Zomulus began to master the strength and power of the Battle-Axe. Eventually Zomulus was captured and enslaved, his Nemidian task masters sold him to the Stygian slavers, where he spent 2 seasons in Stygia until he lost his memory and washed up on the shores of the Barrachan Isles. Tortage Beach Off the coast of Hyboria, on one of the largest of the volcanic Barrachan Isles in the Western Sea, lies a haven of smugglers, thieves, and pirates called Tortage. Carved out of the black and rocky cliffs of the island of the same name, the city of Tortage is the single most infamous port off the mainland of Hyboria. Although founded originally by Argossean sailors, its constant flow of miscreants, slaves and vagabonds has seen it teeming with all cultures for generations. Kushites, Aquilonians and even Cimmerians live side by side with Zingarans, Shemites and even Stygians on its dark and sinister streets—even a number of wayward Picts have rowed south to call Tortage home. Much of Tortage Island is dense and humid jungle, with dangers lurking along shadowy paths cut back daily by adventurous travelers, and brave explorers. The island is dominated by a large volcano and it is sometimes the cause of nervousness to those who are new to the area, but most of the natives and long time residents believe it is nothing to fear. A host of sharp-clawed beasts await the unwary explorer. The heated cries of apes and even the blood-curdling shrieks of Picts can be heard echoing into the night along with the screams of their victims. With pirate factions like the Red Brotherhood, Zingaran Freebooters, and Black Corsairs agreeing to leave their battles in the sea while in port, there is no lack of tension on the streets and docks of Tortage. It is not far from the mainland by ship, but the way is not an easy one. The factions are always lurking to prey upon loot-filled vessels they can get to before their rivals. Between pirate threats, swirling maelstroms that can crush a ship like pottery, and the forbiddance of passage off the island, a future here seems bleak. Once Tortage has claimed you, your freedom depends on cunning, strength of will, and what allies you choose. Or, it can be your grave. Sun, sex, sin, death, and destruction. Tortage Beach is as beautiful as it is deadly, and while the crystal blue waters and the sandy beaches will make you feel like you’re in a tropical paradise, the savage Picts and the ruthless pirates living in this area will be sure to make you snap out of it pretty fast. This is where Zomulus awoke to find himself after having survived the sinking of the Stygian slave galley that he was being transported in. Kalanthes – Is the first person Zomulus encountered after being washed awoke on the shore, of Tortage Island. A mysterious old man Kalanthes told him where he was. Knowing that ZOMULUS had lost his memory, he suggested that ZOMULUS should go and speak with the old seer Nadin Zomulus in the city of Tortage. ZOMULUS travelled Kalanthes has made many allies, and counts a number of them as close friends. It seems that, like his old friend and comrade King Conan, he has pulled back from the front lines of the war against Set. There have been fewer stories of his magic’s, and the influence of the serpent god has not waned. Yet, there have been sightings of a man fitting a similar description around the beaches of Tortage-an island that few would call a place of peaceful retirement. It's as if he was waiting for someone. As Zomulus journey starts out on the beach of Tortage, he comes across a woman in chains. Her name is Casilda and she tells him that she was a captive of the "Tyrant of Tortage" and she was trying to run away, but was captured less than an hour ago by "The Scavenger," a raider captain from Tortage, and chained up. Needing the key to be free Casilda from her chains, Zomulus proceeds to search for The Scavenger that chained her found on the beach Named Tuut, just down on the beach, picking through the remains of the ship. Using a piece of ship wrecked oar Fighting Tuut was pretty easy. After he dies, Zomulus searches his body for the keys to Casilda’s chains. Zomulus proceeds to introduce his powerful two-handed use of the oar on a couple of pirates, and a bunch of crocodiles as well as an Ancient Crocodile. With key in hand, Zomulus frees Casilda and speaks with her. She’s mighty thankful he saved her from her fate quite likely worse than death. She also promises she can reward him once he has her safely back to the city. Casilda follows Zomulus as he fights through the jungle. Zomulus finds Kier-Dheed. With a couple pillagers and a panther after eliminating them, Zomulus encounters and kills Etuu-Agh. Acheronian Gate Saddur mocks Zomulus as his "property." the gate behind him is locked, and the key is protected by a demon in the nearby ruins. Saddur negotiates by making an agreement with Zomulus to fetch the key from the beast, and he will take him to Tortage and sell him there. Zomulus instead challenges Saddur to a fight to the death. Saddur dies pretty easily. Once killed Zomulus proceeds to find the beast he spoke of. Along the way Zomulus encounters many picts which he disposes of. Eventually Zomulus reaches a gate, beyond which, the demon Saddur told him about is laying in wait. The Jungle Demon Fha'quth, guarding an acheronian chest, in which laid the key to the gate. Zomulus Kills the demon guards, kills the Fha'quth and gets the key and also a chest of gold. Lost Adventures For a few seasons,Zomulus disappeared from Aquilonian,Stygian,and Cimmerian companions,the disappearance caused his mother and Blood brother to search Stygia for him his last known location. The Return of Zomulus Zomulus returned to adventure on the Cimmeria RP-PVP Server February 2009.